Problem: $ -\dfrac{6}{5} - \dfrac{14}{8} - 1 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{6}{5} = -1.2$ $ -\dfrac{14}{8} = -1.75$ Now we have: $ -1.2 - 1.75 - 1 = {?} $ $ -1.2 - 1.75 - 1 = -3.95 $